(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a folding seat in a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle, a rear seat may be configured to be folded, double-folded, or separated to maximize the rear space in a vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the drawing shows a rear seat in which a leg portion 4 stores a rear seat 1. The leg portion 4 is supported to a vehicle body by a front catch portion 2 and a rear catch portion 3. The leg portion 4 is connected to a front striker portion and a rear striker portion of a channel fixed to a vehicle body.
The leg portion 4 is connected to the rear catch portion 3 of the rear seat 1 which operate together for storage of rear seat 1. The leg portion 4 in conjunction with the rear catch portion 3 guides the rear seat 1 into the storing space 5. The first end of the leg portion 4 is rotatably connected to a bottom surface of the storing space 5.
At this time, a locking device is provided in order to prevent the rear seat 1 stored in the storing space 5 from being shaken while a vehicle is in motion.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the locking device has a supporting bracket 12 fixed to a seat frame 11 that is located in the vicinity of a bottom surface 16 of the storing space 5. When the rear seat is stored in the storing space 5, a locker 14 is rotatably connected to the supporting bracket 12 and restored to its original location by a torsion spring 13. A locking member 15 formed at the bottom surface 16 of the storing space and coupled to the locker 14 when the rear seat is completely stored.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.